


都是醉酒惹的祸（下）

by Corn_Cake



Series: 醉酒篇 [3]
Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 玉米糕夫妇 Yumiko
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corn_Cake/pseuds/Corn_Cake
Summary: 完结篇
Relationships: sisters couple
Series: 醉酒篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596919
Kudos: 2





	都是醉酒惹的祸（下）

Miko走进浴室时，Yumi已经在浴缸里了。

水雾弥漫，缭绕在Yumi周身，皮肤在蒸汽的作用下透出微微的粉红色。看着姐姐一动不动地杵在门口，Yumi微微抬手，对着她挥了挥：

“姐姐，过来”

明明声音里都带着醉意，可Yumi举手投足间浑然天成的诱惑力总能让Miko一瞬间就陷入其中，难以自持。腿间空虚的感觉还在，走动时肿胀黏腻的下体摩擦制造出的快感让Miko有些恍惚。

走近，踏入浴缸，跨坐在Yumi身上，整套动作一气呵成。

头抵在妹妹额头上，双手环住她的脖子，浴室潮湿的空气把呼吸都染上了情欲的色彩。身下水温正好，身上情绪正浓。垂下眼盯着妹妹微微开启的嘴唇，似有轻微的热气扑打在自己下巴上，气血上涌，不断冲击着神志，直到最后再也受不了，按着Yumi的头吻了上去。

这个吻热情又激烈，唇舌交缠，呼吸交错。又终于在快要呼吸不了时分开，扯出一根极细的银线。

重重喘息一声，整个人贴上Yumi，感受着自己如雷的心跳，在妹妹耳边轻声：“Yumi你，怎么能这样，点火又不灭”

“我哪有，只是不想姐姐染上这些酒气。”

“Yumi……”妹妹说话带出的空气让Miko缩了缩脖子，收紧了搂着她脖颈的手。

以后不能让妹妹再喝酒了。

手轻轻摩挲着妹妹颈后的软肉，最后终于下定决心一般咬咬牙，抓住身前人的左手按在自己胸上，期待已久的触碰让本就蠢蠢欲动地粟粒猛地挺立，顺带带出了一声娇吟。手掌毫无阻隔接触中产生的电流从上向下飞速蔓延，最后化为一股滑腻漫出，和温热的水交融，停留在身下人的小腹上。

“Yumi，给我，好不好”

小腹上黏腻的触感和火热的温度让Yumi好不容易才定下的心神开始土崩瓦解，那是姐姐的密液，姐姐急不可耐的信号。心脏猛地一缩，急促地呼出一口气，连带着右手握着的东西都颤抖了一下。

“Miko……你…唔”

“别说话”或许是怕妹妹说出什么羞人的话语，Miko再一次凑上前吻住她。

香软的玉体在怀，心心念念的人就这样赤裸地跨坐在身上亲吻自己，挑逗着自己占有，欲望在此刻升到极致。Yumi紧了紧右手握住的东西，有些粗鲁地把它抵在和自己小腹相贴的花核上，打开开关。

“嗯！！”Miko轻柔的吻变成了咬。

“唔！”Yumi闷哼一声嘴唇渗出血迹，又瞬间被舔净。

松开被自己咬破的嘴唇，Miko羞涩又恼怒的看向身前人，吐出的话却断断续续几乎不成句：

“Yumi……你…嗯…你…手上…的……东西…哪里....来的...嗯...”

“姐姐，上次在我身上用完它，是你一定要把它放在浴室里的。”

听到妹妹看似纯良无害的言语，Miko第一次后悔自己之前没有照Yumi的话做。

可事已至此，即便Yumi可以把这东西拿开，自己也不想了，瞪她一眼，在妹妹腰上轻轻掐了一把，又重新搂上脖子。

姐姐微恼又勾人的模样，让Yumi心一动，知道姐姐默许了她用小玩具，就埋下头开始在姐姐胸前播种草莓，右手拿着某个震动的小玩意儿开始不断变换着模式。

“啊...别！快...停下......不要...再...嗯...再......变换...频率......了”

“停下？”Yumi挑了挑眉关掉开关。

所有刺激在一瞬间都停止了，Miko懵了两秒，巨大的空虚感席卷而来，她明显感到下体收缩了一下，更多代表着渴求的蜜液汹涌而出。

“你，怎么...”

“不是你叫我停下的吗？”

“你...Yumi你怎么这么不...嗯！啊...不要...啊...不要每次...都...嗯......都这么突然...”

坏心从0调到最强档的刺激使得Miko微微抬起了臀，也让Yumi的左手顺利滑向了姐姐湿润滑腻的洞口，在洞外画着圈圈。

努力咬住嘴唇想让呻吟声不要太过放肆，抬起头，看向Yumi，眼中是藏也藏不住的渴求。

Yumi也望向姐姐，眼中亦满是欲望，可手却迟迟不肯更进一步。

轻叹一声，身子微微前倾靠近妹妹耳朵：

“求你”

虽然声音如蚊子般细微，但仍清清楚楚传进了Yumi的耳朵，全身一震，两根手指便滑进了不再需要润滑的通道，引发一声满足的娇叹。

手指微微勾起，开始在通道里移动，缓慢却有力。

“嗯...快点...”这样的速度让Miko有些难受，想要释放又总是达不到所需的高度，像是置身空中楼阁，下不来，上不去。

“Yumi已经最快速度了，喝了酒手没什么力气，不然姐姐自己动一动吧”

Miko觉得自己今天已经没有了任何脾气，平时总被自己欺负的人，没想到在酒后也会这样欺负自己。

理智终究是会被欲望征服的，更何况从踏进浴室那一刻起，理智就早已不存在了。

下身抬高，又迅速坐下去，再次抬高，再次坐下去。刚开始的试探慢慢变成索取，迎合着抽动的手指，高高低低快速起伏着。

对上姐姐的眼睛，那平时高冷傲世一切的眼神中，现在只剩下情欲和勾人的妖娆妩媚，而仔细看去，瞳孔中倒映的，仅有自己而已。似被这般眼神抓走了魂魄，连手上缓慢的动作都以两倍速快速飙升，抽插中带出的蜜液和震动引起的水波交汇在一起，构成一副抽象的艺术作品。

“Yumi......我就要...嗯...”

姐姐越来越紧的夹住自己手指，Yumi知道这意味着什么，更加用力的抽插起来，最终狠狠抵在某个点上。

“嗯啊......！Yumi！”双腿跪在两侧，狠狠咬在妹妹左侧脖上，留下一排整齐的牙印。Miko在几经波折后终于被送上了云端。

关掉震动的玩具，抽出在姐姐体内的手指，轻轻把她散落的头发挽在耳后。然后一把拉过她抱在怀里：“姐姐累了的话，我帮你洗澡吧。”

耳朵还是呈现出害羞的红色，刚刚还在自己身体里的手指就这样抚上背脊，尚还残留着的湿滑的触感。Miko脸上有些挂不住，挣开Yumi的怀抱，跨出浴缸，走到花洒下。

“Yumi过来洗，那个水，不纯净了。”

小番外：

第二天一早

“Yumi，昨天震动棒的电池你是从哪里拿的，我记得我之前取下来了。”

“哦，在我们床头柜里拿的”

“你当时没有直接进浴室？”

“对呀，我先去了趟咱们卧室，不然没电池怎么用？”

“你昨天没醉？”

“呃......姐姐你听我解释...”

“好啊你，胆儿肥了啊你”

“啊！姐姐不要！大早上的，嗯...！等一下，把...把...窗帘拉上...啊...”

**Author's Note:**

> 散花


End file.
